Undercover
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Jake's been undercover for 3 months after he was "fired" and someone has to be sent to keep him in check. Who will that be and what will their undercover story be? Read to find out! Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It has been three months since Jake went undercover. The precinct was quite without his goofy laugh and jokes and everyone missed him. No one tried to hide it not even Amy who by far missed him the most. She missed her partner but most of all she missed her best friend. Before he went undercover he told Amy he liked her 'romantic stylez' and ever since she couldn't forgot his words. His voice played over and over again in her head. A week after that happened Amy realised that she liked Teddy but only as a friend and so she broke up with him and after that feelings the that she had tried to deny and hide for Jake emerged all at once and there was no way for her to deny them anymore.

Every morning as she walked into the precinct and saw his empty desk the feelings hit her like a tonne of bricks. She missed him so much and it was hard for her. The feelings only got stronger over the three months because she realised that he was such a huge part of her life. Every day he was the one that made her smile and laugh, he was the only that made her day brighter and better. Seeing his smile made her day straight away.

As she put her bag down and took off her coat at her desk the captain called her to his office and so she went. She walked in to see the same agent who met her, Jake and Holt in the car park on the day of the hearing three months ago.

"Please close the door Santiago." As Amy closed the door and walked over to Holt's desk he motioned for her to sit down beside the agent and she did.

"Detective, this is Agent smith."

"Yes I recognise him. Nice to see you again." Amy said shaking Smith's hand.

"Detective I have a proposition for you. We have been having trouble keeping Peralta in check, we have found out he likes doing things his way…" Amy couldn't help but nod and smile because that was true. Usually it was because Jake was following his gut which meant he had to do things his way. His gut was right 99% of the time so everyone was used to letting Jake do things his way but outsiders weren't and it very much annoyed anyone who had to work with him if they didn't know him personally.

"…and so we need someone to make sure that even if he does things his way its rational and that it will not compromise the mission. Since you were his partner we feel like you would be the best person for that and so we want you to go undercover as his girlfriend who has just returned from visiting family after a funeral." Amy's jaw dropped.' His girlfriend?!' she thought. There was no way she could do that. She knew that it could lead to a relationship between them and she couldn't help think about what would happen if that relationship did not work out.

"Could I possibly speak about this with my Captain? Alone?" Smith nodded and walked out.

"Captain I can't do this."

"Amy you know you are the best person to do this and you cannot think that this would compromise his mission or any other things that you are possibly thinking off. If he does not have someone to make sure he is not doing anything stupid he'll compromise his own mission and we both know that would make him very upset and I know that you do not want that because you care about him. He is your friend, do this for him." Amy knew that Holt was right and so she decided to join the mission.

"OK I'll do this."

"Great. Get Agent Smith to inform you on how the mission will work and how they'll inform Peralta." Amy nodded and left the office. Agent Smith told her that they would inform Jake tonight on his burner and tell him to meet Amy at a motel so that they can discuss their story of how they met and everything else to make it as believable as possible. He told her that she would meet Jake at the Sundown motel outside Brooklyn at 9pm and then he left.

Amy was already nervous for their meeting, they have a lot to discuss and it all worries her; the fact that Jakes feelings for her are possibly gone or that it will be awkward between them. Even though she doesn't know if she wants to risk a relationship with him that could possibly not work out she still wants him to having feelings for because that gives them a chance even if the thought of losing her partner and best friend absolutely terrifies her.

About an hour later Smith returned to the precinct with a key and told her that they would both stay the night in the room so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion and she agreed. She left work at 7 and began to get ready for her meeting. During her way home and her way to the motel she kept playing different scenarios of their meeting in her head but none seemed to end in a way that wouldn't make things awkward between them.

She arrived at the motel at 8.45 and decided to go in and unpack her stuff for the night. As she walked in she wasn't surprised by how ugly, dark and small the room was the only thing that surprised her was there was only one bed and it definitely did not look like normal double bed, it looked a bit smaller which already made her dread what was to come.

When she finished unpacking she looked at her watch and it read 10 past 9. She wasn't surprised that Jake was going to be late and so she decided to watch Tv. Just as she was about to sit on the bed and turn on the Tv the door opened and she made eye contact with large dark brown eyes that she would recognise anywhere and never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." He said with a weird sigh of relief.

"Hey." She said back as she moved closer to Jake. He also moved closer and as he went into the light she finally saw his full face but one thing about it grabbed her attention right away; a black eye.

"Jake what happened to your eye?" she said as she cupped his face and rubbed his cheek. Her touch made him flinch slightly but he quickly got used to her touch.

"I had to prove myself to them." Amy shook her head. She couldn't believe that to prove himself he'd have to get in such a fight. As took a closer look at his face she saw a cut on his lip and forehead. As they sat down on the bed and she noticed he grabbed his side and straight away she knew he had either a bruised or broken rib.

"Are you OK Jake?" she said pointing to his side. He only nodded and she knew he didn't want to talk about what happened.

"So we're both gonna be undercover now huh?" he said trying to break the silence that found the room.

"Yeah." Amy said nodding and smiling.

"What did you tell Teddy? It must be hard to be away from him." Jake said looking down.

"No… I broke up with him after you left." As she finished her sentence his face shot up and he automatically made eye contact with her for the first time in about 15 minutes.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said trying to hide a smile. He was and wasn't sorry at the same time and Amy realised that and all her hope came back. She realised he still has feelings for her. She just smiled because she didn't know what to say but he still knew they had to talk about the whole 'romantic stylez' thing.

"I hope it's not because I told you I had feelings for you before I left."

"No I just felt as though our relationship lost its spark." She said with not a very convincing tone and so they both knew she was lying.

"You know we should probably work out our story for this whole undercover operation."

"OK so where did we meet?" Jake said in a more exciting tone since he missed making up undercover identities.

"A bar?"

"OK so we met at a bar and hit it off. I asked you out you agreed and we really liked each other so we decided to start a proper relationship and we've been together for?"

"Year and a half? It seems believable."

"Yeah, so what about your name?"

"I'm keeping Amy Santiago."

"Aww what? What if one of the guys has seen you before and knows you're a cop?"

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm how about… Melissa Rodriguez?" Jake said looking proud that he made up her first fake identity.

"Yeah sounds good, I like it and it's actually a proper name. I'm impressed." For the first time Jakes big goofy grin appeared on his face and it made her smile straight away. She missed him and everything about him including his big grin but he didn't seem like himself. His smile wasn't as bright. His laugh wasn't as real, his eyes were tiered and his body look drained. He wasn't himself but she would take him in any way she could because she hadn't seen him in 3 months and she missed him.

They ended up spending 3 hours talking about how they were doing, the squad and the undercover operation. Eventually they got tiered and the awkward 'who's sleeping in the bed?' conversation came.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Jake said grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"Don't be stupid Jake, look at you. You can't sleep on the floor, I won't let you." Amy said as she took the pillow and blanket out his hands.

"Yeah well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either."

"Fine, we are both adults. Well to an extent anyway and we've known each other for five years now. We can share the bed, it's just one night." Amy said chucking the pillow and blanket onto the bed. Jake knew there was no point in arguing as so he just nodded.

"Which side do you want?" he said hoping she'd choose the right side.

"Right." Amy said getting in the bed.

"Great." He said as he got in beside her. She heard a quite moan come from him as he lied down and she knew that his ribs hurt and it hurt her that she couldn't have helped him when it all happened. As she lay beside him she felt his warmth and all her feeling for him were just getting stronger. She really could get used to having him in the same bed as her.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock next to their bed read 3.47am. Amy was lying still deep in her sleep but Jake was twisting and turning when suddenly he shot up and started to gasp for air. Amy automatically woke up as she felt the warmth beside her disappear.

"Jake it's OK, you're fine. Calm down it's OK." Amy said rubbing her hand down his back which was slightly wet after his nightmare.

"Just breathe, it's OK." Amy said still rubbing his tense back. She slowly felt him calm down as she spoke to him. His breathing returned to normal and he was final calm.

"Thank you. I usually have to calm myself down." Jake said as he moved back to lean against the wooden board of the bed. Amy slowly turned to face him and she had to ask if it happened often.

"Do these happen often?" As the words escaped her mouth his eyes locked with hers. She could see the hurt, the frustration and anger that Amy had to see him in this state. He hated looking weak in front of people. He never liked talking about his feelings and people seeing his feelings was the next level of hate for him.

"Yeah." He said finally breaking their eye contact as he looked down. She put her hand on his arm and softly rubbed her thumb against it.

"I'm always here for you. The next time one happens call me, text me, do whatever just don't do it alone OK?" Amy said trying to get his eyes to meet hers again because she wanted him to see that she really meant what she was saying and also because she loves his eyes; those big brown puppy eyes that tell her everything about how he's doing and automatically make her day brighter.

His only reply to her was a nod, and then he just slipped back under the covers with his back towards her. She switched the lamp on at her side of the bed of and went back to sleep as well. She was glad she could finally help him but she still hated the fact that after all the years of them being partners and best friends he still won't let her in even after all the times that she let him in.

When she woke up in the morning the smell of coffee hit her straight away but as she got out of bed Jake was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the coffee pot to find a piece of paper with a note from Jake on it.

'I had to go back, I'm sorry I didn't say bye. I'll see you tonight when you meet everyone. Don't get too nervous just remember your Melissa and not Amy. Don't be surprised with any romantic gestures they need to believe our story. Meet me at our usual spot at 6. Don't be late.'

There was no way that Amy wouldn't feel nervous. She had to pretend to be Jakes girlfriend in front of mobsters that would kill them both if they realise that there's something not right. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't even know what to wear that would look appropriate but right now that was the least of her worries.

When she returned to her apartment all she could think about was Jake and the feeling that just kept getting stronger during the night. She realised that he still had feelings towards her but she had to try and keep hers hidden for her own sake. She knew it won't be easy because as they reunite and spend more time together the feelings she has kept hidden in a small box at the back of her brain emerge and only get stronger. She decided not to tell him she likes him back. 'Likes. Wow I feel like I'm in high school again.' She thought to herself. She couldn't risk the relationship not working out and her losing her partner and best friend.

After what felt like forever it was time for her to meet Jake and then his "bosses." Like usual she was early. She stood beside a lamppost carefully looking out for Jake. For the first time ever Jake was on time. Amy decided to dress casually in jeans and a nice top with heels to mix it up and she could tell Jake liked the touch.

"Hey Melissa, you ready?" Jake said looking around making sure no one was watching or following him.

"Not really but I'll be fine." Jake nodded and proceeded to tell how everything would work out. He told her that he would introduce her then they would talk for a while and then they'll go back to his apartment and that she'll stay there. It was as simple as that but in actual fact it was much harder than it sounded.

After half an hour of walking they finally arrived at an older looking building in south Brooklyn. They walked into a dark hall which lead to a locked door with light and laughter escaping from inside.

"You OK?" Jake said in an unsure voice. This was her first proper undercover mission and he was worried that with everything she has heard and seen the mob do (including what they done to Jake) would make her crack under the pressure and she would blow their cover.

"Yeah." Amy said nodding. She wasn't very convincing but Jake knew she wouldn't back down and so he intertwined his fingers with hers which surprised her but she liked it. She had to admit that it felt nice holding hands with someone. Teddy wasn't like that, he didn't like public affection. It didn't bother Amy until now when she realised how nice it felt and that she liked it.

Jake slowly opened the metal door and they walked into a large room with a round table in the middle and five men around it who all together looked her up and down with surprised expressions as she walked in with Jake. She hadn't felt this nervous in years but she knew she could do it and that she wouldn't back down no matter what. She would do this for her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake! You're finally back where you been man and who's this fine lady?" said an older man probably in his late forties. Amy could feel her cheeks turning pink; she wasn't used to much attention from men even with her looks. Maybe she just didn't notice the attention but either way she wasn't used to it.

"This is my girlfriend Melissa." Jake said avoiding the question of where he had been all night but they probably guessed he was with her. The men got up and walked towards them still checking Amy out.

"Well Jake why haven't we met her sooner?" Another man asked he was definitely the youngest probably about the same age as Jake. Amy had final decided to speak up.

"I was away visiting family down in Puerto Rico, my grandfather died so I went down there for two months to be with everyone."

"Two months is a long time."

"Well when you see your family once every two years then you want to go for as long as you can." The men nodded as they realised what Amy was saying was true. When Jake finally realised that he hand not actually introduced the men to her the oldest one decided to do it for him.

"Anyway I'm Leo, that's Jack, James, Alex and Shawn." He said pointing to each one of them as he said their name. Shawn was the youngest and she noticed that she was earning the most attention from him which did start to slightly creepy her out. The men walked back to the table and grabbed to extra seats for them.

"So how long have you two been together? Jake never mentioned you." Leo asked curiously.

"A year and a half." Amy quickly answered to avoid Leo's statement.

"Well you're a lucky guy Jake, she looks like a keeper." Shawn said looking Amy up and down once again. As soon as she realised the extra attention from him she started to dislike him and that feeling was only getting stronger.

"She really is." Jake said with a big smile on his face whilst he locked eyes with Amy who was also smiling. He also allowed himself to grab her hand which was on her thigh, the gesture surprised her but she liked it. The warmth of his hand and his thumb lightly rubbing against her hand really made her realise how much she liked all these small gestures that Teddy never did. Jake kept his hand in hers for a long time and she loved it. she would never admit it to him or herself but deep down she did love it and she could not deny it even if she tried.

Talked for hours talking about business, what 'Melissa' does and how much they hate cops because a recent incident on flued that hate. Then suddenly they asked Amy to leave because they need to talk Jake alone. Amy walked out and closed the door after her. She couldn't hear much but when Jake walked out he didn't seem too happy.

They walked back to Jakes "apartment" where all of Amy's stuff was already there. She walked in first and took a look around before she sat down on the couch. Jake seemed nervous and like something was really bugging him but Amy decided to wait to ask him until they got back to the apartment just in case anyone was following them. After Jake locked the door he nervously paced up and down the small apartment.

"What's wrong Jake?" He stopped as her words broke the silence and made eye contact with her. As soon as she looked into his eyes she realised what they asked him to do is hard and dangerous.

"They want me to steal files from the nine-nine, files from cases the Rosa, Boyle and Terry worked on. I can't do that to them! I can't risk their careers for my operation." After he finished his sentence he returned to pacing up and down. Silence found the room once again as they both thought about what they should do.

"What if the FBI forge the files? They probably wouldn't notice and that way we wouldn't be putting our friends in danger." Amy said in a hopeful tone.

"I don't know, they would probably notice but we have to tell the FBI anyway."

Silence fell again until they decided to go to bed. Once again she had to sleep in the same bed in case someone decided to visit. She really could get used to sleeping in the same bed with Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a month now since Amy went undercover with Jake. They were beginning to get much more comfortable with each other when they were alone in the apartment. Jake gave her the spare key, they continued to sleep together in the same bed and when Jake was at home they would sit and watch movies and talk about everything and nothing just like best friends on the verge of being a couple. Amy's mind was slowly changing as her feelings grew even stronger. During the night Jake and Amy began sleeping much closer to each other, sometimes she would sleep on his chest and he would wrap his arm over her but that had only been happening for about a week.

Jakes feelings were also getting stronger. Over the 3 months that he spent away from Amy he tried his best to get over her but he couldn't. He loved her, everything about her; her geekiness and weirdness, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her hair and just everything about her. Since the day he met her he knew that he had some sort of feelings for her and as they became partners and friends those feeling only got stronger and he could do nothing about it but let it happen because he wanted something to happen, no not wanted wants. He wants something to happen between them and slowly her mind was also changing.

She's realised how great being with Jake all the time is and how easy it is for them. It feels like they've been living together for years even though it's only been a month. He also realised it, and he loved it. The fact that they're so comfortable with each other and that after they had to hold hands or he had to have his arm around her waist a tiny bit too low (but Amy didn't mind) or any other gesture (apart from kissing, they hadn't kissed yet but they knew it would have to come soon) there was no awkwardness.

For the past month Jake has been pretending to be getting the case files when actually the FBI was forging them and making fake detectives so that none of Jake and Amy's friends would be targeted. Leo kept pressuring Jake but all he could do was tell them that it will take time and that it's not that easy to get the files from a place you were fired from but every few days he reminds him that if he doesn't get them bad things will happen and Amy can tell that those words play over and over and over again in his head. It hurts her that she can't help him but the thing she doesn't know is that the bad things will not happen to him but they will happen to Amy. That's what bothers him; he can't let anything happen to her, if he did he would never forgive himself. He would die if had to live with the guilt that he let them hurt her. But he won't let that happen. He will never let anyone hurt her.

It was a long boring day for both of them. They sat in the apartment all day doing nothing and Jake wanted to get out of the apartment all day, he felt that some fresh air might help him forgot Leo's words just for a few minutes.

"Hey do you want to go out for a walk or go get dinner somewhere? I've been sitting in this crappy apartment for way too long." Jake said as he turned around to look at Amy who was reading a book. He groaned at the end of his sentence and Amy knew that she would never had survived 4 months in the small flat and she was impressed that someone so lively like Jake managed to do that.

"Sure." Amy replied with a smile. Jake mirrored her smile and got up to get ready. Since Amy joined the operation Jake became lively again. Amy noticed that the tense, quiet and sad Jake that she met in the motel that night had become the old Jake again; happy and full of life. She loved seeing the old Jake back; it reminded her that nothing had changed between them even after Jakes confession for her the night he left.

It was already dark when they left and even though they didn't see anyone following them they still had to be careful and so they had to act like a couple. As they walked out Jake put his arm around Amy's waist and she cuddled into him. It was a cold night but Jakes warmth really did help. They walked, laughed and tripped up a few times which cause hysterical laughter that was probably heard for miles. They both hadn't realised how great it was hanging out with each other, they didn't do it often after work so really they only got time that they did was when they worked a case and they did laugh and they did have a great time but it was nothing compared to what they were doing now. Jake was also right, the fresh air helped him or that's what he told himself anyway. It was really Amy who took his mind of Leo's words and he was glad she was here to do that.

After about a half an hour walk they arrived at small restaurant. They went inside and got a small table in a corner in the dimly lit room. As they sat down Jake looked around and that's when he noticed that they were in fact being followed. He didn't recognise the man but when he sat down at a table that had a clear view on their table Jake knew that he was watching them for Leo. Jake took Amy's hand into his and started to rub his thumb in small circles on the top of her hand. He motioned for her to lean in and he started to whisper.

"Smile, pretended I'm saying something cute and romantic," Amy realised that something was wrong and so she did as Jake said; she began to smile.

"We've been followed by the guy sitting alone at your 8 o'clock." Amy moved her head slightly to see an young man sitting looking at them, when he noticed Amy's head slightly moving he turned his head quickly hoping that he hadn't been caught but he had.

"We need to keep our cover, laugh at my jokes and gaze into my eyes like you're madly in love with me which you obviously are and we'll be fine." Amy rolled her eyes and Jake who had a smug grin on his face which made her weak at her knees and straight away she mirrored his smile.

They sat in the restaurant for two hours, they ate, and they laughed and they talked. Amy was very impressed with the restaurant Jake picked but she was not going to tell him that so he could act even smugger than he usually does. Eventually it was time to leave; Jake took Amy's hand and tangled his fingers with hers. They walked out and a few minutes later the man also left. He continued to follow them for a long time and he didn't seem to buy their charade and so Jake decided to act. He began to whisper to her.

"Laugh." He quickly said and as she was told she began to laugh and so did he. Then he turned to face Amy letting go of her hand and instead he put his soft hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes and then he kissed her. She put her hands on his hips and kissed him back straight away. The kiss was slow and passionate and everything they both had hoped for. They both seemed not to want to pull away but they had to when they both started to run out of air. As they pulled away smiles appeared on their faces. Out of the corner of Jakes eye he saw that the man was gone; his planned worked. Jake put his arm around Amy just in case and they walked home. When they got in Jake felt like he had to apologise for the surprise kiss that he very much enjoyed.

"Hey sorry for the surprise kiss but he didn't look like he was buying our fake relationship." Jake said awkwardly.

"No, its fine I know why you did it." Amy said smiling trying to reassure him that everything between them was fine. Suddenly there was a knock at the door before both of them could say anything else, they looked at each other and Jake went to open the door. As he opened it Amy saw him calm down and soon she realised why. Agent Smith walked through the door with a box that she guessed contained the files Jake needed to get. He set the box down on the table in front of Amy and turned to Jake.

"These are the files you need, take them to Leo tomorrow. They look as real as they can, he should buy it." and with that Smith left. Jake opened the box and made sure all the files were there and then he went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in her life Amy saw Jake wake up early. Leo had asked him to come in early with the files and Jake had to follow the orders in order to keep Amy safe. As she got out of bed he moaned and grunted but he eventually stopped and remembered why he was doing this. He looked at the clock that read 6am; he was to meet Leo in an hour and a half. Amy decided to get up with him to try persuade him that she should go with him but last night he already told her that she couldn't go with him and she knew that he probably won't change his mind but she had to try.

"Jake?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen." She heard him shout. She walked through into the kitchen to find shirtless Jake making pancakes and coffee. Amy leaned against the door frame and began to argue her case.

"I still think I should go with you just in case anything kicks off."

"Amy I already told you that you're not allowed to come with me in case anything kicks off; I don't want you getting hurt." He said now facing her and looking her in the eyes.

"I can take care of myself; I am a cop after all." She said now getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I know but you've never dealt with the mod. Do you remember what I looked like when we met at the motel 4 months ago? I'm a cop as well and I couldn't fight back. I had a black eye, three broken ribs, two bruised ribs and cuts on my face and back. You are not coming with me." He said as turned around again. He never liked being angry or annoyed at anyone but there was no way on earth that he'd let her come with him because he knew how unpredictable Leo was; when Leo gets the files he could want to get rid of Jake or he could be extremely calm. He wouldn't risk getting the angry Leo whilst Amy was with him. After what Jake said Amy knew that nothing she would say would change his mind and so she walked out the kitchen and went back to bed. About half an hour later she heard him go and she only hoped that they wouldn't realise the files were fake and they wouldn't do anything to him.

As Jake arrived at Leos building with the files he saw Leo already waiting outside. He handed over the files to one of his guys who made sure that they were actually in there and then nodded at Leo.

"Good job Jake. You're finally proving yourself, now these better not be fake or you'll know what will happen to your lovely girlfriend. Now go to this address and pick up a package for me and bring me it back fast." Leo said as he handed Jake a piece of paper with an address on it. Jake did as he was told; he went to the address and got the package. The piece of paper ordered him to leave the package at the door and so he did. Since Leo wanted nothing more from him he went home.

He walked into the apartment that seemed very quiet.

"Amy?" He said as he locked the door. There was no reply. He looked in the kitchen but she wasn't there. He then went to their bedroom in which he found blood on the floor and a note on the bed.

' _The files are fake Jake. You lied to me and now you're going to pay. If you want to get your girlfriend back come to the abandoned factory on 36_ _th_ _street or you'll never see her again.'_

Jake ran to the factory as fast as he could. He arrived and took out his gun. He slowly walked in to find Amy tied to a seat unconscious with blood running down the side of her face from her forehead in a large and empty room with only a few windows up high. Before he could run over to her and free her two men knocked the gun out his hand and grabbed him by his arms. As Jake tried to free himself Leo walked out in front of him and Jake knew he was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is the last chapter, I really hope you enjoyed the story. If I get a few messages saying to continue it further I'll add a few chapters but thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

"That was faster than I expected Jake; you really do care about her even though she is not your real girlfriend. That kiss nearly fooled my guy but you weren't smart enough, the bug in your room told us everything we needed to know." He said as he moved closer towards Jake. Behind him he could see Amy waking up. She lifted her head and she seemed very confused and then she noticed Jake and her eyes became fixed on his.

"You betrayed me Jake and I don't like people who betray me. Do you know where they end up? The answer is in the ground where no one will find them, not even the cops." He said as he got ready to hit Jake and before Jake could reply a hard fist hit his cheek knocking his head to the side.

"JAKE!" Amy screamed as the punch was delivered.

"Oh and our special guest is up." Leo said as he walked over to Amy.

"You know you're a real beauty, it's a shame that you're going to end up in the ground." Leo said as he moved Amy's hair out her face. She quickly snapped her head away from his hand in disgust.

"Leave her alone!" Jake shouted from behind Leo and Leo began to walk back to him.

"You know Jake I can tell when a man loves someone and I can see in your eyes that you love her. It's truly a shame that you'll never get a chance to tell her that." As the words came out Leos mouth Jakes face began to fill with anger.

"Let her go and kill me. Just leave her alone." Jake said his with his jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh I will kill you but I will not let her go." Leo said with amusement in his face which only led to Jake getting angrier. As Jake was about to speak up he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

He woke up 15 minutes later tied to a seat beside Amy. He looked around to see that the two men and Leo where gone.

"Where are they?" Jake whispered carefully.

"They're getting things out their car." Amy quickly replied because she knew they could be coming back any minute. Just as Jake was about to come up with a plan Leo came back in with an ice pick which was his signature. Even though no one could ever prove it was, every knew it and they didn't need proof.

"Ah you're awake great we can get started. Now who shall go first? Hmm…I think it's going to have to be Melissa, wait sorry that's not your real name. Your real name is Amy, Amy Santiago. Am I right?" Leo said in an proud tone which showed how much he loves his job. Just as Leo was about to begin an FBI SWAT team ran in shouting for everyone to get down on the ground. They arrested Leo and took Amy out first. In the chaos Jake couldn't find Amy even once he was outside. Although he did see another ambulance the doctor wouldn't let him go anywhere until he was finished.

As the doctor finished everything calmed down. The doctor went away to talk to an FBI agent and Jake was left alone holding an ice pack to the back of his head. He closed his eyes trying to block out the severe pain he was feeling in his head when suddenly he felt someone sit beside him.

"Hey how's your head?" a voice said in a soothing tone.

"It could be better." Jake said looking over at Amy. "How's yours?"

"Definitely not as sore as yours is." She replied looking at the back of Jakes head which had a large lump on it.

"That's good then."

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell between them until Amy decided to speak up.

"Jake I have to ask you something. It's about what Leo said; you know that you umm… you love me. Is it true?" Amy said looking down. She then looked at Jake after he hadn't answered her question. He looked back at her and finally replied.

"Yeah, it's true. I love you." and then without any hesitation she kissed him. For a second he was surprised but then he kissed her back. He had missed her lips on his and her soft touch when she cupped his face with her hands. When they finally ran out of air they pulled away but they kept their foreheads touching. As they caught their breath smiles fell on their faces.

"I thought you'd never tell me that." Amy said looking in Jakes eyes.

"And I thought you'd never kiss me again." Jake said before they began kissing again. This kiss was passionate, slow and everything you can think of. Once again they didn't want to pull away but their lungs started to run out of air.

"Amy I want to you to know that I want a serious relationship with you. I'm serious, I have loved you for so long and I just can't hide it anymore." He said looking into her eyes. Amy could tell this was serious Jake even though he didn't appear much.

"Good because I want one too." Amy said with a huge smile, the biggest smile Jake has ever seen on her and straight away he mirrored it with one of his goofy grins just before he kissed her again and again because finally he was with Amy in a serious relationship which he would not mess up.


End file.
